Viper
, Ekansu Monevu lit. Snake-Venomous Wyvern) Dancing Warrior of Explosive Flames (爆炎の舞武者, Bakuen no Maibusha) Second Coming of Cobra (コブラの再臨, Cobura no Sairin) |color = Silver |text = Purple |name = Kira Arboc |race = Human (Clone; Dragon Slayer) |gender = Male |age = 26 |hair = Maroon |eyes = Red |height = 180 cm |weight = 70 kg |blood type = A |birthday = Year x791, August 18 (day of creation) |affiliation = |occupation = Rune Knight S-class Mage |base of operations = Magic Council |status = Active |counterpart = Erik (original) |magic = Dragon Slayer Magic (Toxic Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic) Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Boosters (Upsurge, Dragongem Booster) Blaze Mode |weapons = Venomizer ( , Vu~enomaizā lit. Great Serpent Deadly Poison Blade) |japanese voice = |english voice = }} Kira Arboc (キラ・アルボク, Kira Aruboku), better known under the codename of Viper (バイパー, Baipā) is a S-class Mage and a , a successful attempt of making the clone of Erik, former Dark Mage of Guild. Being firstly introduced as the Experiment #100977 (実験の百九七十七, Jikken no Hyaku Kyū Nanajūnana) because of that, Kira, however, is a whole different thing, because even as a full clone he became a highly-qualified member of Magic Council within short time, eventually gaining a high position through the ranks of Rune Knights. Other than that, Kira works for Magic Council under the codename of Viper as a reference to his origin, in order to make continent a peaceful and calm continent, without any traces of evil; because of this, Kira maintains the position of Custody Enforcement Unit Captain. Kira is very strong person and has made his reputation of a quite capable S-class Mage, even by the standards of Rune Knights. Being called by many monikers because of both his physical and magical abilities, he is best known as the Dancing Warrior of Explosive Flames (爆炎の舞武者, Bakuen no Maibusha) due to his incredible and proficient mastery over Fire Magic and Explosion Magic, as well as the mysterious Ekans Monev ( , Ekansu Monevu lit. Snake-Venomous Wyvern), because he has Dragon Slayer Magic and the initial abilities that are identical to his origin’s one. Finally, Arboc once was called as the Second Coming of Cobra (コブラの再臨, Cobura no Sairin) because he already reached the power level of Cobra and is the same strong and fearful opponent, who may be the threat for every Dark Mage on his path. Appearance Viper usual attire.png|Viper appears Black Ops Viper.png|Viper's mission outfit As Erik’s clone, Kira is considered to be the same as him, being similar in almost all features in terms of appearance. Nonetheless, Kira has his own features, unique to him only. Much of his origin, Kira is a fearsome tall man with good body build, having muscular and trained body, and tanned skin. He has maroon spiky hair that juts upwards, four thin fringes that fall over his forehead and past his eyes. Ha has jagged eyebrows that have similar, to his hair, color, but he has eyes of blood-shot-red color and usual pupils, not like his original. Unlike his counterpart, who has slanted eyes and flat nose, Kira possesses a heart-shaped angular face, long pointed chin, and pronounced high cheekbones. Also, unlike Erik, Kira’s ears are adorned by a pair of dangling diamond-shaped earrings, matching his eye color, and the scars received as the result of experiment error, are not similar to the scar Erik bears on his right eye. Because of the experiment error, Arboc misses his light arm, however, he has an armor-like prosthetic limb, heavily designed for battles situations. Kira prefers to wear clothes that are coincidentally are similar to Erik’s outfits in that or other ways. He wears a dark-colored sleeveless shirt, loose jeans and a pair of dark-colored boots; he wears a white-colored furred coat with orange stripes on it, as its design, adorned by a simple belt. He also wears a loose necklace on his neck with several shaku-shaped rubies and bears a special, magical bracelet on his right wrist. When on missions, Arboc’s outfit is completely different, being rather simple and comfortable for being used in battle. He wears a black sleeveless shirt, black pants, and armored boots. His sword is attached to his belt, while he sports a long black cape, possessing hood and a scarf. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Swords *'Venomizer' ( , Vu~enomaizā lit. Great Serpent Deadly Poison Blade): Venomizer is the first part of Viper’s swords set. Fearful because of his attributes, this unusual sword is also a part of Dragon Blades, quite powerful set of weapons, which are said to be made from the dragon materials. Venomizer takes an appearance of a usual katana. It has a circle-like tsuba with some pattern and to holes from both sides of the tsuba. The hilt of the blade is made in samurai tradition way, the color is black with some grey. As a Dragon Blade, Venomizer is known as Dragon Poison Blade , Doragon Poizun Burēdo lit. Sacred Dragon Sword of Serpent Venom), and possesses several, common to all Dragon Blades, abilities. First of all, the sword has a limited ability to absorb elemental attacks, to be more concrete, the poison-type attacks. Besides this, The Dragon Blade' elemental power is naturally imbued within the dragon scales of the blade, and when focused with the help of Kira's magical power, it is capable of launching elemental blasts of various kinds. These blasts are as powerful as a Slayer's Roar spell and may harness even similar size, range, and other specific attributes. Moreover, if the sword absorbs wielder's element, it can reserve it for some time in future, and then, the wielder will be able to consume it, as the element they haven't produced at all. Secondly, this blade is unnaturally sharp, able to cleave through anything, even magic blasts effortlessly. It is a result of the blade being reinforced by a powerful alternating current that resonates at extremely high frequencies. As a result, this oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. The final part of this sword's uniqueness is that it has its own, unique ability among the other Dragon Blades, called "Lethal Dose". * Entenka (炎点加/炎纏火, Entenka lit. Flame Point Pressure/Flame Wrapping Fire): Entenka is a first sword of Kira, which grants him the capability of utilizing Fire Magic by means of Holder Magic, rather than Caster Magic. **'Blessed Redsword' ( , Buresudo Reddosōdo lit. Crimson Blade: Heaven Shining): the second sword of Kira, his strongest one. Summer Dragoon Arms ( , Samā Doragūn Āmuzuu lit. Arms Garment of Summer Dragon Warrior): Summer Dragoon Arms is a special, battle-designed equipment, the one that falls under the category of Dragon Slayer Equipment ( , Doragon Sureiyā Ikuippumento lit. Destroying Armor of Fourth Era Dragon; shortened to '''DSE). Even though its name indicates on its multiple nature, it is a sole bracelet Kira wears as the part of his attire. With Summer Dragoon Arms, Kira is able to utilize Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, and occupy the position of '''Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer (四世滅竜魔導士, Yondai Metsuryū Madōshi). Kira’s DSE has a unique type of Lacrima known as Absorb Lacrima ( , Abusōbu Rakurima lit. Energy Absorbing Magic Crystal) in its core. Absorb Lacrima is specifically forged to absorb certain types of magic and/or kinetic energy. In the case of the 4th Generation Dragon Slayer, the Absorb Lacrima is tailored to consume elemental magic and energies related to their element. The way that Absorb Lacrima work is when the elements and associated traits draw near the user, the Lacrima work as a vacuum due to being made out of a magic-absorbing material, sucking the elements into the spheres and storing them within the Lacrima within questions. Once the elements have been absorbed, the user is capable of harnessing them in any way that they wish, whether for offense, defense or even to boost their physical appearance in close-combat. Having this highly dangerous weapon, Kira can actually use it in order to catch his opponents off guard, attacking them with unpredictable fire attacks and in general with the dragon's fire. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: just like his origin, Viper possesses a very high level of Hand-to-Hand combat knowledge. He is proficient in unarmed combat, employing fluent motions to rapidly strike his opponents. His hand-to-hand skills are complemented by a high degree of agility, with Cobra being capable of perfectly maneuvering and dodging attacks. The power of his strikes is greatly increased, when Kira makes use of any of his Dragon Slayer Magic, which allows him to also burn and/or poison his opponents on contact. Above his physical features, Kira was trained in a very harsh and deadly way in the Rune Knights Headquarters, which gave him a big knowledge about human's body and its sore points over the body. His fighting style is fast one, because his work as a spy requires making the quick decision and being in shadows. But, of course, Viper can easily get himself caught, and then, fight several opponents on his own with ease. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: the ability, which Viper has trained, while he was at the Rune Knights Headquarters. It is said, that he became a master of swords with very powerful and fast, and most important, very deadly swordplay. When Kira became serious, often, he uses two of his swords, which makes him even more dangerous. As a very proficient user of swords, he easily can slice rocks, iron and spells, and of course, take on more than one or two opponents at the same time. Physical Development *'Greatly Enhanced Physical Strength': as a Dragon Slayer and clone of Cobra, Viper has displayed a high degree of strength, as he can send some people flying with simple attacks. After his trainings, he became even stronger, now able to crush rocks and even leave some fists marks in the iron blocks with ease. *'Greatly Enhanced Speed and Reflexes': with his strength, Viper is also very fast person. As a spy, and most importantly, a swordmaster, he displays a very high degree of his actions, as he easily can catch somebody up, while his target or targets are using some vehicles, in some fight, he delivers very fast punches, kicks and easily avoid opponent's attacks. *'Greatly Enhanced Durability and Endurance': while Viper is being a clone of Cobra, and is being a Dragon Slayer, he has very high degree of his endurance and durability. He can continue fighting for several hours, receiving a great damage from any physical and magical attacks, for example, Dragon Slayer Magic, without receiving major injuries, as if nothing had happened to him. Moreover, he can survive a fall from several meters with some crushing and stand back on his feet, a trait, which Cobra has shown too. Kira can receive great stress on his body, but recover for several days, while normal human would recover for several weeks, which makes him very durable fighter. Also, he possesses some high level of pain tolerance. **'Great Pain Tolerance' *'Dragon Slayer Physiology' **'Poison Immunity' **'Fire Immunity' **'Enhanced Tactile Sensations': as a Dragon Slayer, Viper possesses enhanced tactile sensations. He has an enhanced smell, which gains him the ability to search for his target, while it is far-far away from him and can see on far long distance. While he is a clone of Cobra, he has very enhanced hearing, as he can hear how somebody runs toward him behind the wall or far away from Kira in the long branch corridor. With these enhanced feelings of his, Kira is able to, how he say, "read" a person's body and sometimes, even the soul, but the last phrase is using just to scare the opponent. Assorted Attributes and Skills Keen Intellect: Viper is known for his intellect. While his specific work as a spy and the unique ability of Dragon Venom Blade require very good memory, good calculation and observation skills, Kira is able to create some simple, but very effective plans of his action, can find some strength and weak points of his opponent, or just calculate, in which manner he should go in assault. As he stated himself, he is just believe in his instincts and his mind skills. He is very shrewd, and easily can find out, whenever somebody lies to him or no. Eidetic Memory Magical Development Vast Magical Power: as a product of scientific genius, being Erik's clone and finally an S-class Mage, Viper has an incredible amount of magical power. This attribute allows him to use most of his spells with ease and no tire, use most of powerful spells several times without a serious tireness. After his harsh trainings at the Rune Knights Headquarters, his control over his abilities became much better, even Cobra himself now consider Kira as a good and very strong copy of him. More coming soon... *'Magical Aura': Viper can unleash a great magical aura, an ability, which is demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality, in Kira's case, his aura takes a dark colors. Also, due to the nature of his own body and magical abilities, his aura often appeares like his high killing intent, which reminds about Cobra. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius, and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura are noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Dragon Slayer Magic Toxic Dragon Slayer Magic Toxic Dragon Slayer Magic (毒の滅竜魔法, Doku no Metsuryū Mahō) Basic Spells *'Toxic Dragon's Roar' (毒龍の咆哮 Dokuryū no Hōkō) *'Toxic Dragon's Twin Fang' (毒竜の双牙, Dokuryū no Sōga) *'Toxic Dragon's Fang Thrust' (毒竜の牙突, Dokuryū no Gatotsu) *'Toxic Dragon's Spiral Jaw' (毒竜の螺旋顎, Dokuryū no Rasengaku) *'Toxic Dragon's Scales' (毒竜鱗, Dokuryū Ringa) *'Toxic Dragon's Guard' (毒竜の保護, Dokuryū no Hogo) *'Toxic Dragon's Crushing Fang' (毒竜の砕牙, Dokuryū no Saiga) *'Toxic Dragon's Grip Strike' (毒竜の握撃, Dokuryū no Akugeki) Advanced Spells Upsurge Upsurge ( , Appusāji lit. First-Generation Dragon Might Rising) Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法, Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō) Basic Spells *'Purgatory Dragon's Roar' (煉獄竜の咆哮, Rengokuryū no Hōkō) *'Purgatory Dragon's Burner Hand' (煉獄の , Rengokuryū no Bānā Hando lit. Purgatory Dragon's Red-Hot Palm) *'Flame Dragon's Burner Foot' (煉獄竜の , Rengokuryū no Bānā Futto lit. Flame Dragon's Red-Hot Leg) *'Purgatory Dragon's Winged Strike' (煉獄竜の翼撃, Rengokuryū no Yokugeki) *'Purgatory Dragon's Blazing Elbow' (煉獄竜の燠火肘, Rengokuryū no Okibichū) *'Purgatory Dragon's Crushing Fang' (煉獄竜の砕牙, Rengokuryū no Saiga) *'Purgatory Dragon's Sword Horn' (煉獄竜の剣角, Rengokuryū no Kenkaku) *'Purgatory Dragon's Glittering Blaze' (煉獄竜の煌焔, Rengokuryū no Kōen) *'Purgatory Dragon's Grip Strike' (煉獄竜の握撃, Rengokuryū no Akugeki) Advanced Spells Dragongem Booster Dragongem Booster ( , Doragonjemu Būsutā lit. Armour Activation of the Fourth Era Dragon) Blaze Mode Blaze Mode ( , Burēzu Mōdo lit. Fire Dragon Slayer Magic: Ignition Modification) Dual-Element Dragon Mode Toxic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (毒炎の滅竜魔法, Dokka no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster-Type Lost Magic, a type of Dragon Slayer Magic, which utilizes both the elements of fire and venom. This magic allows its user or users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon's. While user utilize this magic, he grants various characteristics, which are typical of the dragon, which interesting, of two different elements. With the basic changes of body as enhanced smelling, enormous physical strength and other, user has the ability to generate fire and/or poison from anywhere on his body. His or her skin is now impervious to fire and poison and other traits, as they are immune to these two elements. Flame Venom Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce and control fire and/or poison from any part of their body, which can be used in melee combat and other situations. Flame incorporated in this type of magic is of incredibly burn, being particularly destructive with power of venom. Its user can also consume external sources of flaming and fire or poison to restore their body and replenish their strength reserves. However, this won't work for fire and poison, that they produced themselves. In Viper's case, he can use this magic via three different ways, as he has different sources of his powers - while he possess a Poison Dragon's Lacrima in his body, he's using a Flare Dragoon's Bracelet, which makes him a merge of Second and Fourth Generation of Dragon Slayers with its own advantages and disadvantages. In other words, Viper possesses a alternative for Dual Element Dragon Mode, acquired through the merge of both of his Dragon Slayer Magic origins. As a result, the flame and poison inside his body fused together, causing him to gain the ability to use his poison along with flames, not separativily. However, even in this case, this ability places a medium strain on Viper's body, that's why he usually uses this ability as his trump card. More coming soon... Stats Quotes Creation and Concepts Trivia *Viper's name and some of his aliases serve as the reference for several "easter eggs". Firstly, Kira Arboc is a anagram of word combination "Erik Cobra", referring to both the name and moniker of his origin. Then, the alias of Ekans Monev is the anagram for "Snake Venom", hinting to his abilities. Finally, Viper's alias of Dancing Warrior within the kanji reading also slightly corresponds to the word "Mamushi", which is Japanese for the viper. *Viper's "Experiment #100977" alias serves as the reference to the Erik's prisoner number in canon storyline of Fairy Tail manga. Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Clone Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Rune Knight Category:Rune Knights Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers